thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Drowning Games
These are my first HGRP games, and thus so, will be a new series. You might diss my writing, but just be happy I plan on finishing this one. Rules #Do not get mad if someone dies. #Don't flame in comments or Marvel will get you. #DON'T SPOIL DEATHS! I hate it when I look in the recent wikia activity and on a games my tribute's in, I see "RIP " it spoils it! Don't do it... #Tribute limit raised to 5. #Try to send advice and stay active or your tributes will DIE! Tributes Twists Most of these will be guessed at, but there will be one freebee. The Arena Yeah, by the title, you know there will be LOTS of water. So, 90% of the Arena is water, 85% of it deeper than 8 feet. The 10% that's land is a sandy island, with a small patch of grass in the center, complete with palm trees. The climate is tropical, and the water is salt. For fresh source of water, rain is plentiful, and the palm trees fresh with coconuts full of milk. Food is easy to come by, as fish is bountiful and banana plants grow near the palm trees. Twist 1 This picture shows multiple persons holding a trophy. What could this mean? Answer: There will be multiple victors.. but the conditions of more than 1 victim are still unknown... (Guess right by Connor) Twist 2 This photo shows a girl drowning due to an offscreen danger. What might this mean? This photo represents a teenage girl shoved underwater by a killer. There will be something trying to drown the tributes. (Guess right by Echo) Twist 3 This quote means something. Can you figure it out? Answer: The tributes will have to fight the water demon mutt (identity revealed later) together to win,meaning if mulitple tributes survive, there will be more than one victor. (Guess right by Aria) Twist 4 This picture shows a toboggan. What could it mean? Answer: This toboggan is one like Yuri Harris wears. In these games, Yuri is a demon immune to heat and drowning, and is accidentally awakened by the capitol building an arena where he resides at. He will be the main antagonist. (Guess right by Connor) Alliances Careers: '''Walter, Emilia, Valentina, Linen, Darya '''Anti-Careers: Jayda, Mikelle, Felix, Bree, Ivory, Limber, Max Personal Alliance 1: 2: 3: The Games Limber Dogwood Thoughts buzz in and out of my mind as I set foot in my tube. Who knew my time in the capitol would fly by so quickly. My stylist hands me my arena wear, and says "It'll be hot!". "Oh please, tell me more!" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. She doesn't catch it, as she says "It'll be wet too." I scoff at her. Capitol fools. They wouldn't last a day in District 7. As soon as the glass encloses the tube, I feel myself rising up. These games have been going on for quiet a while, but the gamemakers had been raving about how advanced the arena would be this year. All I heard about was how "lucky" I would be to participate in this event. Being dead wasn't my version of luck. As soon as I see my surroundings, the lush breeze of a tropical island greets my skin. Paradise... until I see how tiny the island is. A huge ocean surrounds us... and I can see the looks of some good swimmers in glee, but the bad ones in terror. But something catches my eye. It looks like a kid my age, except with shaggy brown hair, hanging from the cornucopia roof. It seems no one but me notices him, as he stares at me with his crimson eyes. He winks, showing a fanged smile. When I blink, he's gone, as the countdown for the games begin. Boy was I in for a treat. Ivory Peaks After nearly beating my stylist sensless for insulting me, I was shoved in the glass tube by peacekeepers before I could do anymore damage. The damn capitol put me in these games, and they would no doubt try to kill me. I notice the careers, looking bloodthirsty as usual. I hated them too, they where the number 1 supporters of the capitol. I also scoff at my allies, the "anti-careers", who are fearful. They shouldn't be afraid of the capitol, and I was going to instill hatred of the careers into them in as many ways I could. "30..." Oh neat. This stupid thing was about to start. To my right is the rather bored looking Linen. Alright, that boy freaking scared me. Might sound weird coming from someone as bold as I am, but I've heard about how he unleashes a beast inside of him. He murdered a LOT of people back in my district, and I knew I would have to end him. My thoughts are ended with AWFUL singing coming from my left. "Oh my GOD shut UP!" I shout to the boy from 10 on my left. He spins around, saying "There's no stages to loooooove. You know the rules, and so do I!" This boy was trying to SEDUCE me. "So this is your fun, huh capitol? Putting me in between a NUT case and a FOOL?!" I shout at the top of my lungs to the sky. When I look around, EVERYONE is staring at me. GONG! The games just started, and NO ONE has moved for the cornucopia. As soon as the 18 year old boy from 9 rushes to the cornucopia and grabs a spear, all hell breaks loose. My feet fly below me, instinct taking over. I rush to the cornucopia, an aggressive tribute from 2 swings his fist at me. I duck, savagely elbowing him in the gut. He doubles over, trying to spit in my eyes, but I sweep his legs out from under him, sending him to the ground. Before he can get up, I grab the closest weapon to me, a scythe, and make a long slash at the base of his neck. Blood spurts out, the hot sticky liquid warming my face. I leave him there to die, as I look for my fellow anti careers, planning to group up with them and to take the cornucopia. Nathaniel Dean I was hiding in the shadows of the cornucopia. No one had thought of me being here or had bothered to check. I had supply to the best weapons. Swords hung on racks around me, crossbows complete with quivers. But in my hand was an ax, and on my back a good bag of supplies. Now I just had to wait for the right timing to make my way out of here. I saw my opprotunity, and rushed out of the cornucopia, running past plenty of tributes. No one would be able to catch me, not even... Something catches my foot and sends me falling to the sand. Chia, the girl from 9 began to beat me with her bare hands. She noticed my ax, abandoning me to pick it up. I was on my feet quick, hoisting her by the waist and tossing her to the sandy ground. She looked up at me with wide eyes as I slammed my ax into her head, not once, not twice, but three times. After I couldn't recognize her mutilated face, I began running. There was nowhere to run. Ocean everywhere... I dug into my bag for something, for anything... and I couldn't believe my luck. An inflatable raft was in it, complete with an airpump and oar. I worked furiously and pumped air into the raft, until it became full size. I pushed it out into the water, sitting down in the raft, when I heard someone shout "Get him!" I turned, to see Emilia sprinting towards me, sword in her hand. I furiously began paddling, leaving the sandy banks behind. However, she dove underwater, then began paddling furiously to get me. She began to tire out, so I sent a snide comment to her, saying "What's wrong? Them muscles being useless?" She spits a curse at me, before returning to the cornucopia. However, being out in the middle of the ocean, far from the island, I was lost. What would I do now? Jayda I have been sticking with Bree for the bloodbath. I like her, she's kind and has been complimenting my smarts, saying that it's keeping her alive. We gathered a good amount of supplies, and have managed to avoid the hostile tributes. We see Ivory, covered in blood, and we both approach her. "We're taking this cornucopia." she says. Felix follows, saying "Where's Mikelle?" Then we all see it as if in slow motion. The vicious Darya kicks her into the sand, stomping her foot down on poor Mikelle's chest. I rush forward, but I know it'll be too late. When Darya screams out, a knife sticking through her shoulder blades. She whirls around, spinning in a circle, sword extended. A tribute's head sails off in an arc, as Darya sprints into the ocean, out of sight. I see a boy, the one from 6, cradle the head, saying "No no no!" I realize that Luna from 6 had rescued our little Mikelle, at the cost of her own life. Already, she's trying to comfort Star. When the rest of the antis arrive to the seen, Star looks up at us with fear. "Don't kill him Ivory! Please! We need another member!" Ivory raises her sword, and when we all expect Star to end up like his sister, she stabs her sword into the sand. "Alright fine! Since when were YOU leader huh?" Ivory spats at Mikelle, who looks rather calm. "Guys! We need to not fight amongst ourselves. The more tributes that escape with supplies, the more who have a greater chance at killing us." I say. Felix nods in agreemant, and Bree says "I agree with Jayda." Ivory scoffs, saying "Okay then. I guess you do have a point." Star is still silent, sticking close to Mikelle. He's in shock still. While Felix and Ivory go to fight off Emilia and Valentina who are raiding the cornucopia, I whisper in Mikelle's ear: "Try to get him out of shock." Mikelle nods to me, as we join our allies to take out the careers. Tomer Crap! The small forest of palms and shrubs had NO berries at all! There was however Bananas and coconuts, but you can't eat coconuts and the banana's were too green to be eaten! I had ran from the bloodbath hoping this island would be larger, but it's VERY small, and ocean surrounds the whole thing. I decided to take my chances and to rush back to the cornucopia, to get something. Most of thr tributes had managed to leave, and now it was just Anti-Careers vs Careers in a battle for the whole thing. I snuck past them both, slinking in and taking many supplies. I prepard to make my escape, when out of nowhere, a trident slams into my chest, pushing me to the ground. I'm through, I shouldn''t have gone back to the cornucopia. "I'm sorry District 12..." I mutter as the boy from 4 and girl from 11 come over to check me out.'' "He's not dead... poor fellow is still alive." Bree says to her ally. "I'm gonna put him out of his suffering." Felix says, drawing a sword from a sheathe. "This isn't like us!" Bree says. "He's going to die anyways! Might as well put him out of his misery." It's shameful how they talk about me being an old dog on it's deathbed, but there's no way out of this. Ol' Tomer has run out of luck, and I watch Felix's blade stab right down over my skull, ending my life forever. Kanara I managed to escape with a bow and a full quiver of arrows. I had a good bag of supplies, and a plan of survival... with my accuracy I could easily bow fish... Then I see a tribute looking at the ocean, his back turned to me. I pull the bow string back, and let an arrow fly. It sinks into their back as they fall face first in the water. I walk over, wading into the water to retrive my arrow. I don't say nothing about his best, pulling the arrow out and turning around to move on. Then, something grasps my throat and pulls me under the water. I shove my elbow into where their stomach might be. They release me, as I shoot up to the surface. I gasp for air, whirling to see the tribute I shot reaching for my neck. I don't remember a tribute looking like him at all. His brown hair is a mess, his eyes are crimson, and his teeth... are just unnatural. I punch him, as I try to paddle to shore. I'm pulled underwater yet again, this time by my legs. I try to kick him, but I feel myself getting pulled further and further away from the surface. Adrenaline is pumping, my lungs are burning, and air is fluctuating fast out of my nose. I kick some more, but the boy's got a strong grip. How's he holding his breath for so long without feeling like me? Then it hits me. That boy was NEVER a tribute, probably not human either. He didn't have the needs I had. I felt myself slipping away. My lungs were exhausted of all oxygen, I could feel my heart pumping in my own chest. It was over. I passed out, and knew I would drown in less than 2 minutes. I had failed. Linen "DAMNIT!" Darya shouts as we retreat from the cornucopia. Walter had been killed by the anti-career leader, and Darya had taken charge. I didn't care about anyone in this arena, just caring about what they would look like dead. It was the only way I could get out of here after all. "We did grab supplies right?" Valentina asks. "Of course sweety." I say in a smooth voice, throwing down the three bags of supplies we got. Everyone claims their bags, as I sit by a palm tree, shifting through mine. "''Junk... junk.. junk... Neat!" ''I think as I pull out a chakram. The indian-made weapon pleases me, and I can imagine slaughtering idiots with it. "This bag is useless!" Darya shouts. She got sunblock, a snorkel, a straw hat, and a deployable umbrella. "REALLY?!" she shouts. "Everything has their use." Emila says. "We could use some of these as heat protection and scouting underwater while having air to breathe." I think it's junk, but Valentina agrees. Oh giddy.